


the mothman cometh

by 180cm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/180cm/pseuds/180cm
Summary: Jeno and Jaemin's Halloween prank goes wrong when Renjun decides to take revenge.





	the mothman cometh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peachyong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyong/gifts).



> "Dumb Jeno And dumber jaemin egg renjuns house as a Halloween prank and he plots revenge with his friend hyuck but when he sees jeno he’s like damn ma but then jeno winks at him so Renjun throws an egg at his face. Jeno dressed as mothman" 
> 
> thank you [ angie ](HTTPS://TWITTER.COM/QIAN116) for the prompt and your love for mothman

“Stop being so loud, Jeno!” Jaemin whispered to the fidgety boy next to him behind the tall bushes surrounding the red, brick house. 

“Sorry,” Jeno hissed, finally settling down into a comfortable position, one knee on the ground and the other halfway up, a box of eggs in one hand while the other hovers over an egg in anticipation, ready to strike at any moment.

The scheming boys stayed in position for a few more minutes, waiting for the kids trick or treating to disappear before they attacked. Once the coast was clear - _no witnesses, duh_ \- Jaemin started counting down. On three they attacked.

They threw egg after egg at the innocent house, laughing as they heard shouts from the house and saw a light turning on upstairs. They increased their speed, tossing away their empty cartons and picking up new, full ones from the ground as a window opened in the house. 

“WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU’RE DOING DIPSHITS? YOU BETTER FUCKING STOP BEFORE I COME DOWN THERE!” The figure in the window threatened, making the pair of vandals laugh even more as they continued throwing more eggs, this time aiming for the head poking out of the open window.

The head diverted from cursing at the troublemakers to doffing the eggs flying his way, screaming an _ow_ as an egg hit him square on the arm and fury settled in his eyes.

“That’s fucking it,” He said with finality. “HYUCK GET ME MY FUCKING BASEBALL BAT, IM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF THESE ASSHOLES!” The head retracted back inside, closing the window behind him.

Jaemin had switched to toilet paper once he had run out of eggs and was desperately trying and failing to get it over the room, causing it to fall back down the side of the house and pile up in the little flower garden outside the bottom window.

Jeno was about to get a new box of eggs when the front door opened and Jaemin let out a string of expletives. He grabbed a hold of Jeno’s upper arm and pulled him back mid throw, causing the egg to fall short on the green grass.

“Hurry, Jeno,” Jaemin said, looking back at the house as he continued pulling Jeno behind him. “The bastards coming for us!”

Jeno turned around and shrugged Jaemin’s hand off, running properly now and surpassing his friend.

“BITCH DON’T LEAVE ME BEHIND!” He heard Jaemin scream behind him and slowed down to let his friend catch up before they both started sprinting down the street. 

 

~

 

Renjun stood, hunched over and out of breath, at the end of his drive away. They got away.

“Did you get them?” Donghyuck walked up behind him, lollipop in his mouth and Renjun’s baseball bat casually resting on his shoulder.

“No,” He said, eyes dark. “But I’m gonna,” He said with determination, walking back inside with Donghyuck following closely behind him.

 

“We need a plan,” Renjun announced once they were settled back in his room, a bowl of sweets resting between them on the bed. Donghyuck picked up a candy from the bowl and popped it in his mouth.

“We could…” he trailed off, failing to come up with anything. “We could…”

“Yes!” Renjun exclaimed as if Donghyuck had said anything useful. “We’ll find them and egg them back. We’ll wrap them up in toilet paper so hard they won’t be able to move for weeks- they’ll be Frodo when that spider bit him!” He sprung up from his bed, going over to his closet and pulling out several articles of black clothing.

After getting dressed, Renjun stood by the door, looking back at Donghyuck expectantly and waiting for him to follow. Donghyuck eventually noticed his glare and rolled his eyes, getting up from the bed and shoving a handful of sweets in his pocket before following Renjun downstairs.

 

Once downstairs, Renjun walked straight into the kitchen, opening the fridge and taking out three boxes of eggs, setting them on the counter and walking out of the room as Donghyuck walked in. He went into the bathroom and came out with a pack of toilet paper in hand.

“Whoa,” Donghyuck said upon seeing the boxes of eggs on the counter. “Why do you have so many eggs, especially since we weren’t planning on doing anything tonight?” He questioned.

Renjun shrugged, taking out a few eggs from the box and putting the rest in his backpack. “Our neighbours have a farm somewhere I think and they usually give us eggs when they have extra,” He put the eggs he had taken out of the box into his jacket pockets and wore the backpack, adjusting the straps so they’re comfortable. “I don’t think we’ve bought eggs in years.”

“Sweet!” Donghyuck said, following Renjun to the front door and popping another candy in his mouth.

“Grab the bat,” Renjun said as he opened the door. “We’re gonna need it.”

 

An hour later, Renjun (and Donghyuck simply because he had to be there) had finally found the two boys responsible for egging his house. A house that he had assured his parents would be kept perfect while they were away.

The boys stood parallel to each other in the middle of the street, a standoff in an old western. Renjun was Clint Eastwood and the carton of eggs in his hand was his trusty pistol.

Donghyuck stood a foot to his left, sucking on a lollipop and making heart eyes at his opponent who stood before him.

Renjun glanced at him, annoyed, but remained focused on his targets.

Jaemin and Jeno stood opposite the boys, Jeno hiding the eggs (and himself) behind Jaemin. They didn’t want the enemy to know they had ammunition.

“Tell your bat friend he can stop hiding, I can see the carton of eggs, he’s doing a really poor job of hiding it,” Renjun announced with a snicker.

Jaemin, taking his eyes off of the enemy, whispered something to Jeno, slapping his thigh in anger.

“You know you should take this opportunity to attack,” Donghyuck suggested, taking an egg from the carton in Renjun’s hand and throwing it poorly in front of Jaemin. He winked when the boy looked up from his bickering and stared at him in disbelief.

In the next second, Jaemin let out a battle cry and charged at the pair of boys by the mailbox. Grabbing the eggs from his friend and leaving him exposed. Renjun heard Donghyuck giggling and telling him to run but he was transfixed on the sight in front of him, at the bat- no, at the beast that was none other than Mothman. He stood staring at the majestic beast, brown, feathered wings rivaling the work of Feather Boy which were outstretched to the side, longer than his arm span, and abs that put washboards and surfers alike to shame coated in glittering brown paint, calling out to him, asking him to come to them-

Renjun felt Donghyuck grab at his arm and yank him behind a tree as an egg flew past his face, missing him narrowly.  

He shook his head, coming back to his senses.

“D-Donghyuck,” he started.

“No time to talk Jun, we gotta kill those bastards so I can ask Starbucks for his number.”

Renjun nodded. _Right_ , he thought, _revenge._

He took off his backpack and took out three cartons of eggs, setting one next to Donghyuck and hoisting the other two under his arm. He made sure to check several times that the coast was clear before darting to the other side of the street and taking refuge behind a white truck, several eggs - and for some horrific reason, a rock - following behind him and missing him severely.

Once situated, he laid out his ammo in front of him, grabbing a few eggs and walking towards the back of the truck where he had a better view of Mothman. He took a deep breath, preparing himself by taking a deep breath and reminding himself why he had to do this, even if it was Mothman he was doing it to.

With one final breath, he attacked. Outstretching his arm over his head and propelling it forward. It hit the boy square in the face, egg yolk coating his cheeks while the egg whites dribbled down onto his broad shoulders, some falling on his chest and making their way onto his pristine abs, just barely washing away some of the brown paint and revealing luminescent white skin.

It hurt him to do it but he reminded himself once again that he was doing it for the greater good. The greater good being the dignity of Renjun’s house. 

 

The egg fight went on for another fifteen minutes, Donghyuck had run out of eggs and was now throwing his precious candies at Jaemin in hopes of winning him over, it kinda worked.

The boy was closing in on Renjun, he had crossed the street and was now hiding behind a tree a few feet away from the truck Renjun was using for cover. He saw his blonde locks - he didn’t think blonde would work for Mothman but seeing it on the boy had expelled those thoughts as it flopped over his forehead - move about behind the tree and thought that was his chance to get back to Donghyuck and save him from the horrible flirting and fraternising eight he enemy.

However, as soon as Renjun stepped out from behind the truck, he bumped into the boy’s chest, brown glitter transferring onto his cheek from where it had made contact with Mothman’s shoulder.

He stepped back, slowly. But the boy moved with him; every step Renjun took back, the other boy took two forward, towards him.

Seeing no way out of it, Renjun stood up straight, chin raised towards the boy towering over him. He was going to go out with dignity.

Jeno took another step forward, causing Renjun to crane his neck slightly to look him in the eyes as he said his final words.

“Do it,” he paused for dramatic effect. “Break it like you broke my heart.” With that, he closed his eyes and waited for impact. A moment later, he felt the cold insides of the egg run down his face as they dripped from their empty shell on his forehead and hear the quiet, amused giggles of the beast before him.

He slowly opened his eyes and was met with a blinding smile in front of him. _Who knew Mothman could get any cuter_ , he thought before quickly expelling the thought from his head and confusion consumed his features.

“Glee?” Jeno asked, “Really?”

“I-I’ve always wanted to re-enact that…” Renjun said, still confused.

“Well, glad I could help!” Jeno exclaimed before he pulled out a pack of moist towelettes from the backpack Renjun didn’t realise he’d been carrying.

“Here,” he offered it to Renjun gingerly who took it from his hands.

“Thanks,” Renjun muttered.

“Sorry,” Jeno mumbled as Renjun finished cleaning himself up, smearing it over more of his face instead of wiping it off.

“It’s alright I declared wa-”

“Yo, Renjun, give me your key,” Donghyuck said as he approached them, Jaemin trailing behind him and their hands clasped together.

Renjun raised an eyebrow in question.

“Jaemin and I are gonna go make out in your room,” Donghyuck said definitively. He didn’t wait for Renjun to reply, and reached inside the front pocket of his jeans and pulled out his keychain, keys dangling and clacking in the silence of the night.

The two boys skipped away happily into the darkness despite Renjun’s protests, who stood watching after them with a helpless expression on his face until he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Morhman staring at him expectantly.

“Can we go?” He asked, tentatively. “Jaemin’s kinda my ride and I’m sleeping over at his house tonight so…” he trailed off.

Renjun cleared his throat and walked over to the tree Donghyuck had hid behind. He picked up his backpack and turned to look at Jeno.

“You coming?” He asked as he started in the direction of his house, Jeno jogging behind him to catch up.

“My name is Jeno, by the way,” he said. “What’s yours?”

“Renjun,” he muttered, trying to focus on the path towards home.

 

They walked in silence for the majority of the walk until Renjun’s curiosity took the better of him and he finally spoke up and asked Jeno about his customer.  

“So, Mothman, huh?” He questioned.

Jeno’s eyes lit up. “Oh yeah, my baby sister loves Mothman and made me dress up as him this year,” he said, then as an afterthought, “Of course, I had to put my own spin on it.” He gestured to his body as if that would be enough explanation but Renjun didn’t pursue it.

“Yeah, he’s pretty cool.” Was all Renjun said in reply.

When they arrived at Renjun’s house, the door open for all to enter, Renjun ran inside, yelling for Jeno to get inside and wait in the living room - _and shut the door behind you_.

He raced up the stairs and burst into his room to see Donghyuck straddling Jaemin on his bed as they made out. He marched on over to his bed and grabbed ahold of Donghyuck’s ear and pulled him off the boy and the bed.

“Are you trying to get me robbed, asshole?” He demanded to know. Donghyuck didn’t answer, instead repeatedly saying “ow” as the hold on his ear tighten with every word.

After a few more words, he finally let go of Donghyuck’s ear (not before pinching his upper arms a few times) and looked over at Jaemin who was watching the exchange with a wide smile on his face.

“Jeno’s waiting for you downstairs,” he said, reverting his attention back to Donghyuck.

“Sorry!” The boy finally said before going back to Jaemin.

“Those better be goodnight kisses,” Renjun warned, walking to the door and waiting for the lovebirds to follow him.

“See you soon, baby,” Donghyuck pouted as he removed his lollipop from his mouth and planted a kiss on Jaemin’s lips.

“I’ll miss you!” Jaemin replied as Jeno pulled him down the long driveway.

Renjun waved from his porch and dragged Donghyuck back inside once the boys were out of sight.

Donghyuck sulked for the rest of the night but Renjun didn’t care.

One hour and a deep clean shower later, Renjun was in bed and ready to sleep, Donghyuck next to him hugging a pillow. Just as he was about to fall asleep, his phone buzzed on his bedside table.

He picked it up, scanning the message he had received and smiling to himself.

**jeno: goodnight mr ninja**

He quickly typed out a reply and set his phone back on the table.

**me: goodnight mothman**

That night he slept with a smile on his face and didn’t complain when he woke up the next morning to Donghyuck clinging onto him for dear life as the boy slept.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked this bc i dont 
> 
> [ twitter ](HTTPS://TWITTER.COM/180CENTIMETRES) [ cc ](HTTPS://CURIOUSCAT.ME/MARKLY)


End file.
